The Man of Hermione's Dreams
by nice2meetu
Summary: Why he seems to be Sirius Black!
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Weasley opened the door to Number 12 Grimmauld Place with a smile. 'This is it,' he told Hermione, 'I'm sure you'll be spending quite a bit of time here over this summer. How do you like it?'

Hermione looked around. The hallway she was standing in was badly lit, with a lot of strange, unappealing furniture, including an umbrella stand which seemed to be growing hair. In the following room, there was a lot of movement but nobody she recognised. The house was not very inviting.

'I'm sure it'll be fine Mr. Weasley. Thank you. Where should I put my bags?' Hermione noticed a stairwell leading away from the entrance hallway, 'Up there?'

'Hmm, I'm not sure. Give me a moment and I'll find out.' He walked into the next room, leaving Hermione waiting. She didn't know who was in charge of the sleeping arrangements but she hoped that she wouldn't have to share a room with Percy Weasley, who she had heard had some strange habits.

She was just thinking of this and wrinkling up her nose in disgust, when Mr. Weasley re-entered the room, just ahead of another man, whom Hermione didn't think she knew. He was much taller than Mr. Weasley, and his long dark hair was a contrast with the other man's flaming orange hair. His face was half in shadow, but from what she could see he was extremely handsome, with a very strong jaw-line. Hermione was surprised that anybody so attractive existed, much less anybody standing in the same room as she was.

'Now. I don't believe you've yet met Sirius, have you Hermione?' asked Mr. Weasley, surprising her immensely.

Sirius? Well she had met Sirius Black before. In her third year at Hogwarts, she and Harry had helped him escape from the Dementors of Azkaban on the back of a Hippogriff. But the man who stood in front of her now surely was not Sirius Black. He was much too, well, too tall for one thing.

But as the man's face moved from the shadows, she could see that it was Sirius. His prominent cheekbones outlined a cheeky smile on his face. 'We've met.' His eyes met Hermione's and she felt her cheeks burning, to think that she had just been admiring this man.

Hermione didn't know what to say or do. She felt thankful that the room they were in had a limited light supply because she was sure her face was as scarlet as her Gryffindor robes. And that was definitely not what she wanted Sirius to see.

'Yes. Well Hermione wasn't sure where to take her bags so that's why I came to fetch you Sirius.' Mr. Weasley said, 'This house belongs to him, did you know Hermione?'

She shook her head and looked at him. He was looking back at her with the faintest trace of a smile distinguishable in the light.

'I'll show her up to her room Arthur. And don't worry about your bags. I can carry them.' Sirius added in Hermione's direction, as he took a long stride across the room, picking them up on his way to the stairs. 'Follow me.'

Hermione did, thanking him. Walking a step behind him, she couldn't help noticing the way his long arms looked, carrying her bags. The muscles on his upper arms were clearly defined, and from Hermione's limited experience, they were some of the best she had ever seen. She lowered her head in embarrassment when she realised what she had just been thinking about Sirius Black.

When she looked up again she noticed that they had arrived at a landing in the stairs, leading onto three doorways. 'This is where Fred and George will be sleeping,' Sirius said motioning towards the first doorway, 'and Ron and Harry when he arrives will be in this one.' Hermione made a move toward the last door, figuring that she would be sharing this one with Ginny, who she liked a lot. 'That was going to be your's and Ginny's but there was a change of plan. Percy isn't coming, which means there is a spare bedroom. If you just come up these stairs…'

Sirius had started up a much narrower flight of stairs now, which she would hardly have noticed had he not pointed them out. 'Why isn't Percy coming anymore?' asked Hermione, surprised but not saddened at the news.

'Well, since the Weasleys arrived I have heard a few colourful versions of the exact explanation. But what I think it all boils down to is that he is a prat.'

Hermione nodded her head. She didn't completely understand, but she was sure she would hear the story from Fred, George, Ron or Ginny in good time. 'Where are the Weasleys by the way?' she asked.

'Well, Arthur and Molly are downstairs. And I believe the rest are in Diagon Alley, being escorted by Dedalus Diggle, something about a joke shop,' answered Sirius, 'I'm sure they will be back within a couple of hours.'

The second landing was much smaller and squashed in than the first, Hermione noticed. Sirius was less than a meter away. Of course, all of her bags stood in between them. There were two doorways next to them. One door was open, showing Hermione a large cupboard and some drawers. The other was closed.

Sirius motioned with his hand, just as attractive as his arm, towards the open door. 'This is where you'll be sleeping.' He picked up her bags and carried them in, dumping them on the bed.

Hermione looked around. The room was beautiful. Of course, the room's furniture was the same old-fashioned style as she had seen through the whole house. But, it had a certain cosiness that she hadn't noticed anywhere else.

In the centre of the room was the bed. It was made of a dark wood, in a very simple design. The bedspread was white with a pale yellow ribbon weaved around the sides of the pillows and blanket. Hermione couldn't imagine Percy wanting to sleep on anything of the sort. But she loved it.

The bed was so large, however, and the room so not large, that the only place for Hermione to look was at the bed. This embarrassed her as beds were the last thing she needed to be thinking about in the presence of Sirius. Once again, her cheeks turned red. She wondered if she would go through the entire remainder of the summer holidays with a permanent blush. It wouldn't have surprised her.

Sirius seemed to have noticed the same thing as Hermione, as a smile was lurking behind his chiseled jaw, the shadows in the room emphasising his beautiful face. 'I think that I'll leave you to it, then,' he said, 'If that's okay?'

Hermione smiled, 'Of course.' Maybe she wouldn't make a complete fool of herself every time she saw Sirius after all.

'Actually, I believe Molly said that dinner would be ready in about five minutes. How about we both change and we can go eat?'

Hermione panicked. What was he suggesting? 'Well, I'd like a little privacy before I get changed. Is that all right?'

'Well, yes. I was intending to change in my own room actually. Especially since that's where I _keep my clothes._' He laughed.

Hermione didn't know why when Sirius had suggested changing, she had just presumed that he would be present. But she did know she was ready to die due to embarrassment. 'Of course! Yes, I knew what you meant. That's not what I was thinking. At all. Where is your room?' She already wished she hadn't asked.

'That's my bedroom, just there,' Sirius said, motioning towards the wall, 'Next door. Why? Are you planning on coming to find me in the middle of the night?' Hermione wished he wouldn't tease her like that.

She tried to ignore the fact that she would be sharing a wall with a man she had just been having totally inappropriate thoughts about. 'No. I'm not planning anything. Well I'll get changed now I guess.'

'Sure. I will too. Then I guess I'll see you at dinner.' Then he exited, leaving Hermione feeling a little giddy and a lot embarrassed. Just as she was about to change out of her traveling clothes, she heard the door of Sirius' bedroom open and close.

He was in there. She could hear him. Even though she couldn't even see him, and he probably had no idea of it, he was still making her feel uncomfortable. For a moment, she tried to ignore the image of Sirius, shirtless, only meters away from her. But, she soon decided it was useless to try and fight it, and sat on her bed, immersed in thought.

After what could have been a minute or could have been an hour, Hermione realised how long she had been sitting there, on her bed, thinking of Sirius. Thinking of Sirius getting changed. She mentally shook herself. She didn't think she could get through a summer like this.

Quickly, she changed into the clothes she was meant to already be in and rushed downstairs. As she entered what looked like the dining room, she noticed a lot more red hair than had been present when she first arrived at the house.

Either Fred or George yelled out, 'Hermione!', and then everybody in the room turned to look at her. She felt one particular pair of eyes on her, from the corner of the room. She tried to ignore them and instead smiled up at Fred, George, Ginny and Ron. It was almost a relief to her, to see somebody that she felt completely comfortable with again.

'Hi! How was Diagon Alley? I know you brought me back some of Florean Fortescue's ice cream. Because you remembered how much I love it, right?' They all laughed but Hermione didn't see any ice cream. She had only been half joking.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny all sat down at one end of the table. Ron and Ginny kept up an almost constant commentary on all the people in the room; who they were, why they were here, and whether or not they were liked.

'Kingsley Shacklebolt. He's one of the top Aurors at Dad's work. He doesn't speak a great deal. But we like him.'

'Nymphadora Tonks. But never call her by her first name. Total issues about that. She can change her appearance whenever she likes. That explains the green hair I'm sure. She's an Auror too. We like her.'

'Mundungus Fletcher. Works on the wizarding black market. Nobody knows really why he's here. Dad doesn't like him.'

Hermione soon got the picture. As Mrs. Weasley served Hermione plate after plate of food, claiming she was '_far too thin'_, Hermione sat with Ginny and Ron, as well as the woman named Tonks, Bill Weasley and Remus Lupin, who Hermione had been delighted to see.

They all talked and laughed for at least half an hour until it was announced by Mrs. Weasley that they were all to go to bed. Hermione didn't particularly like being ordered around in this way. But when she looked at the clock on the wall, she noticed that it was almost midnight and she _was_ getting tired, so she decided not to argue. Not that she believed she could ever out-argue Mrs. Weasley.

All of the Weasleys started up the stairs. When they got up to the landing Hermione called out a goodnight to Ginny, and continued up the next flight. At the top, instead of going straight into her bedroom, she stopped and looked at the closed door that was Sirius' bedroom. As far as she was aware, he was still downstairs with everyone else. She never considered opening his door and peeking in. But for a moment, she did consider considering it.

'Boo.' One of Hermione's feet actually left the floor for a moment, she was so shocked. Sirius had arrived at exactly the wrong time, when she had been deep in thought about whether or not she should open the door to his room. She supposed now that the choice had been made for her.

'Why the guilty look?' There was a smile creeping up on his luscious lips. Oh no, she did not just think the word luscious.

'No guilty look. Umm, I was just going to bed.' Hermione looked down, embarrassed as usual. 'Goodnight.'

Sirius smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. 'Goodnight.'

She forced a smile onto her face, then walked into her room, looking forward to a good night's sleep. She was just ready to carelessly flop onto her beautiful bed when an image of Sirius in his bed only a room away distracted her.

Hermione felt very self-conscious considering she was in a room all of her own. She was careful with every movement she made, imagining the wall across from her was transparent. For some reason the idea of Sirius lying in bed, possibly asleep, definitely without a top was more appealing to her than anything else she could conjure up into her brain.

She fell asleep staring at the wall facing her, thinking that Percy didn't know what he was missing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone,**

**Thanks for reading my story. If you like it please leave reviews and I will be sure to keep writing. At this point I'm not sure how many chapters it will be. But definitely more than one or two. So keep reading!**

Hermione awoke to the sound of Mrs. Weasley speaking a load of nonsense about it being only four days until Harry Potter's arrival, and she _still_ hadn't changed the sheets in his room. Often Hermione suspected that Mrs. Weasley had some feelings towards Harry that were more than strictly motherly. 'Good morning Hermione, dear. I've brought you your breakfast. I'm sure you like toast don't you?'

Hermione, who was sure she could smell bacon from down the stairs, was quite disappointed. Toast? Pah! Apparently if you did not have a six-pack and an adorable grin, you weren't getting anything more than toast out of Mrs. Weasley.

An adorable grin… Hermione remembered who was sleeping next door to her, and wondered what Sirius was receiving for breakfast. She guessed, the works.

Hmph. She had never liked Mrs. Weasley anyway.

She quickly removed her pyjamas and dressed into a pair of old jeans, some sneakers and a t-shirt depicting Papa Smurf. She didn't worry too much because she was sure nobody in Grimmauld Place would realise that in the world of Muggles, smurfs were the height of uncoolness. Just as she was pulling her hair back, she heard a knock at the door. Not Mrs. Weasley again.

'Hermione?' No. Not Mrs. Weasley. Sirius.

'Yes? I'm here.' she answered, slightly breathless.

She could just hear him smiling behind the door. 'Molly asked me to let you know that if you're not full, there will be bressert served in around five minutes. In the kitchen.'

'Bressert?' asked Hermione.

'That's correct.' He answered. You could definitely hear the smirk now, 'It is a cross between brunch and dessert. Essentially, pancakes.'

Hermione snorted. She couldn't help it. Bressert! It was just so ridiculous. So Mrs. Weasley. She continued giggling. She approached the door, still smiling. She opened it. 'Are you serious?'

'Why, yes I am. Sirius Black.' He smiled, not missing the opportunity.

Hermione could only laugh harder. Perhaps she wouldn't spend her entire summer trying to fill awkward silences between herself and Sirius, as she had first suspected. Perhaps she liked him, not in a strange he's-way-way-too-old-for-me kind of way. But in more of a United-Against-the-Ridiculous-Habits-of-Molly-Weasley kind of way.

Sirius grabbed her arm, 'Come on, we'd better go. I hear Molly's in a bit of a flap about her turducken.'

'Turducken? Really? Should I even ask?' replied Hermione, incredulous.

'Well, I believe the idea of turducken originated in Texas, United States It's a roast duck, sitting inside a chicken, which is inside a roasted turkey. Quite a delicacy. That is what Mrs. Weasley is preparing at nine o'clock in the morning.'

'Aha, I see,' Hermione humoured him as they descended the second staircase, 'I can imagine there would be quite a lot of preparation time required, for something as complex as a roast turducken.'

They continued this conversation until they entered the kitchen, Hermione nearly in tears, from giggling, not helped much by the sight of Mrs. Weasley's bressert. The two of them took seats together and continued talking, not noticing the look of surprise on Ginny's face as they sat and talked all through the meal.

After her single pancake, (Fred and George had fifteen between them) Hermione ascended the staircase, hoping to lie on her bed, to make up for the ridiculous hour she had been awoken that morning. But as she passed the first landing, she noticed Ginny's door, half-open, and realised she hadn't spoken to Ginny all morning.

Regretfully thinking of what she could have been doing instead, Hermione opened the door to Ginny's bedroom and entered without asking.

'Hermione!' exclaimed Ginny, smiling, 'Good morning. How are you?'

Hermione considered this. And came to the conclusion that she felt excellent. 'Really good, Ginny, actually.'

'Yes, well I noticed that you were in a good mood before,' said Ginny, an almost undetectable note of bitterness present in her voice.

'Before?' asked Hermione.

'At bressert.' Hermione couldn't help it; she started giggling, completely unaware of the effect this was having on Ginny. She hoped there wouldn't be bressert every morning, because she didn't think she could hold in a laugh for the next two months.

'What?' asked Ginny, 'What are you laughing at? Or is it an _inside joke_? Something only you and Sirius know about?'

Hermione was surprised. She had no idea what was the matter with Ginny. Was it something to do with Sirius? How could it be?

'I'm sorry Ginny. I'm not sure what's the matter.' Hermione was unsure how to act.

Ginny's face seemed to soften. 'I'm sorry I got angry like that Hermione.' She took a deep breath, 'I get angry too much.'

'Don't worry. If there's something you want to say, you can.'

'It's just that, you know, Sirius.'

Hermione sighed, 'Not really, Ginny. What is it?'

'Well, I mean, he was in jail for twelve years wasn't he? Isn't that enough?'

'Enough for what Ginny? And besides, he didn't kill anyone. You know that,' said Hermione, wondering what Ginny was getting at.

'Well, you know jail does things to people. And another thing, he's _so_ much older.'

'Older than me? Yes, I know he is.'

'Then why are you messing around with him? You must be smarter than that.'

'Messing around? Look Ginny, you're just going to have to tell me what you're trying to say, because I am understanding less and less every time you open your mouth.'

'OK, well this morning, at bressert,' Hermione struggled to hold in her laugh, 'you walked in with Sirius, then you sat down with him. Then you talked with him and laughed a _lot_. Then you left, without saying one word to anybody else.'

'I guess I…'

'And I wasn't the only one who noticed either. Ron definitely did, and my mother.'

'Your mother?' Hermione repeated, 'Does she have a problem with it then?'

'Well, it's just that she doesn't think it comes off in a good light,' replied Ginny, 'for you, that is.'

'In what way?' asked Hermione, getting slightly angry.

'You know, I think. Just that he's an older man, and you were practically throwing yourself at him.'

Realisation dawned on Hermione. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley thought Hermione had feelings, romantic feelings, for _Sirius._ Well, if she thought about it, what else would you call fantasising about him in bed, shirtless for minutes on end? But it wasn't the same thing. Was it?

No, she decided, Ginny obviously thought that Hermione was going out of her way to encourage Sirius, that she was _flirting. _Well that was just ridiculous. Hermione didn't even know how to flirt.

'Throwing myself at him?' asked Hermione, surprised at Ginny.

'Look, I'm just telling you what I saw,' replied Ginny.

'And what your mother said about it.,' interjected Hermione.

'Well, I'm just telling you…' replied Ginny, 'umm, I have to have a shower.'

'OK,' said Hermione, and she left Ginny's room, feeling, well she didn't know.

Hermione was partly indignant at the horrible things Ginny had said ('You were practically throwing yourself at him!'), and partly wondering if they were true. But all she'd done had been to try and overcome any awkwardness between them, because there had been lots.

She resolved not to think any more about it. She just would leave Sirius completely alone. That way she couldn't make a fool of herself by flirting shamelessly with him, and she wouldn't have to feel uncomfortable around him either.

She made her way up the stairs in thought. And bumped straight into the person she was supposed to be avoiding. And he was smiling at her, with that inside joke grin, that she wasn't aware she had been so aware of.

'Hello Hermione!' He sounded happy to see her. What did that mean? She didn't know. Urgh stop thinking!

Hermione wasn't sure how to act now. She felt that it would suffice to go red, mutter an apology, and walk away with her head hung. And so she executed the plan.

She looked back over her shoulder, for no more than a fraction of a second, and saw a look of confusion on the face of Sirius.

Hermione tried not to think of this as she walked up to her bedroom. She opened the door, not thinking anything, and chastising herself when a thought did pop into her head.

**Thanks for reading. If you were wondering, turducken is a real thing.**

**Any questions just let me know.**

**Amy**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO!! I am planning to update a bit quicker this time around. No promises though tee hee.**

Hermione awoke. What time was it? She groaned, 4:30. Hermione knew from experience that once she was awake, there was no getting back to sleep for her. She sighed and rolled over, scrunching her eyes tight. It was no use.

Stretching her arms as she did it, Hermione very slowly and gingerly swung her legs out of the bed and onto the floor. What was she supposed to do at 4.30 in the morning in an old house?

At her own home, she might have turned the television on low and watched some music videos or really, whatever was on. At Hogwarts, there was always some homework needing doing. And if there wasn't Hermione could usually find some books on the mating habits of vampires, or some such.

But here, Hermione wasn't sure. There was no TV, that was for sure, and no homework or even any backup reading. What Hermione _really_ needed was somebody to talk to. She giggled out loud at the thought of walking into 's bedroom, in tears, sobbing that 'Ginny was being _mean_ to her!'

At that, Hermione glanced guiltily around, as if someone was about to tell her off for being too loud. When she noticed that nobody was about to, she shook her head, thinking she might, _maybe_, be going crazy.

Hermione decided she could do with a midnight snack. She knew it wasn't actually midnight, but she didn't think that should stop her.

Quietly, she opened her bedroom door, glancing at Sirius' door, but not for too long. And she descended the staircase. On the next landing, she stopped staring at Ginny's closed door. Again, she sighed. What a great start to her summer holidays.

Her mind stuck on Ginny, Hermione entered the kitchen, not bothering to check whether or not there was anybody else in there. Because, why would there be?

Maybe if Hermione knew that the Black family owned a house-elf, she would have thought twice before just walking willy-nilly into the kitchen. Luckily, she had met house-elves before this, so she wasn't absolutely repulsed when she saw Kreacher. Well, actually she still was. He was just a bit _eww._

'Hello.' Hermione offered, hopeful.

But to her surprise, she did not receive any acknowledgement in return from the house elf. He continued shuffling around the kitchen, with his head down. Hermione hadn't noticed before that he was muttering under his breath. But she couldn't quite catch the words. She wondered if he was deaf.

'Excuse me,' Hermione said, waving her arms to get his attention. But still nothing.

It dawned on Hermione that the house elf clearly was not deaf. Yet, she didn't know what it was that could be prompting him to act in this way.

Hermione shrugged, wondering what she was supposed to do next. She shrugged, and remembered why she had come down in the first place. Figuring that the house elf wasn't going to be too put out if she did something, Hermione approached the cupboard wondering if the Black family shared Hermione's liking for cookies.

But before her hand even entered the cupboard, Hermione felt, and could see, and_ smell_ some crusty old house elf toenails digging into her shoulders. It was on top of her. OW! The elf just pulled Hermione's hair.

Hermione didn't want to yell out. She knew that everyone was still asleep. And besides, she already had enough ill feelings directed at her from the Weasleys without messing up their beauty sleep too.

Silently, Hermione panicked. There was a smelly, old, hairy and it seemed, grumpy, house elf on her shoulders, digging in so hard she thought it might draw blood, pulling her hair, and all the while muttering under his breath. Hermione thought she distinctly heard the words 'filthy', 'house' and 'masters'.

Trying to think rationally, which wasn't easy considering her predicament, Hermione thought of all the possible methods of escape. She was reluctant to fight the house elf, because she still strongly believed in house elf rights, and never wanted to hurt one. She could go and get help. But from who? Ron?

Ron probably couldn't do any more about an attacking elf than Hermione could. As much as she detested the thought, Hermione knew that the only person in this house capable of helping her at this time of night was Sirius.

Sirius obviously would know the house elf and perhaps even be able to provide some explanation as to… _what the hell?_

And Sirius was the only one she could trust not to go insane at her. She was having issues with Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley, and she guessed Ron as well, though she hadn't spoken to him recently.

_What about the twins?, _Hermione desperately asked herself. She felt she could trust them not to give a rat's ass about who Hermione spoke to at bressert. But then, could she trust them not to laugh for the remainder of the holidays at her? _No, probably not._

Trying to remain calm despite the elf viciously digging his fingernails into her scalp, Hermione sighed and tip toed up the stairs, past the first level of rooms, and up the next flight.

She urgently snuck past her own room, wishing fervently that she was old enough to perform magic outside of the school term, or that Harry was here. He would pull some solution out of his arse, if Hermione knew him. And she did.

When Hermione arrived at Sirius' bedroom door, the only thing she wished was that the elf was gone so she could stand at his door, all night, just listening to the sounds of him sleeping. But she was also mindful of the fact that this probably wasn't how she _should_ be spending her time, and thus relieved that she had a crazy house elf on her back to distract her from doing such things.

When the elf stuck a particularly pointy nail into Hermione's spine however, all Hermione's affection disappeared and she let out a soft shriek, only loud enough for someone standing very close to hear, 'Ouch!'

Then all was silent. All was silent so Hermione could hear the waking up noises coming from Sirius' bedroom. Thinking she might wake somebody else if she tried to explain the menace of an elf on her shoulders whilst on the stairs landing, Hermione closed her eyes shut and opened the door.

'Hermione!' Sirius exclaimed, 'What...? Kreacher!'

Creature? Hermione supposed she could only expect insults from the person she'd awoken in the early hours of the morning, but was still a little upset by the remark. Insults were all she needed. She felt her breathing become more and more strained, and felt a pain behind her eyelids. She let her hands rush to her head, which was now throbbing with the pain the house elf had inflicted, then just sat down and cried, not bothering to hide it.

The scratching on her head was becoming unbearable. But as that thought occurred to her, it eased a little, then a little bit more. She realised Sirius had wordlessly pulled the elf off of her, and was now in the middle of an angry exchange with it. She felt so drained that she didn't bother to try and understand what was being said, but instead put her head down and her arms over her ears, breathing slowly and purposefully.

It wasn't until another five or so minutes later that Hermione noticed that it was Sirius' bed she had been sitting on, crying on. She didn't know what to think of this. She also noticed Sirius beside her watching her intently. He had no shirt on. No shirt.

Seeing her watching him, Sirius opened his mouth to speak, 'Hermione.'

She raised her eyes, hoping he wasn't aware of her _awareness_ of the fact that he was missing a shirt. And her _awareness_ that he was extremely hot. Hermione was strongly reminded of Peter Petrelli, a character on a Muggle television show. He was pretty hot too. Sirius was quite a bit taller though, so maybe a stretched out version. Hermione observed that Sirius was all torso.

'What was that about?' he asked, 'What happened?'

'I don't know what it was about,' answered Hermione, 'He just attacked. I… I don't know.'

'Why were you not in bed?' Hermione noticed that the joking note always present in his voice had disappeared, and after the creature comment, she got the feeling Sirius was not happy.

'I just woke up, and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. I never can. So I went downstairs. I guess I was going to get something to eat. Then, yeah.'

'Right.' There was a very decisive note to his voice, 'Kreacher is going to get it.'

With that, he left. Hermione was so very confused, and her head was so sore, that she felt she had no choice but to shake her head a few times, and not knowing whether she was allowed to leave, fall asleep on Sirius' bed.

**What do you reckon? I'd love some more feedback. = )**


End file.
